Heir
by NachtcGleiskette
Summary: A former count has spent his life praying for the well being of a son he lost as an infant. And now, after seeing footage shot of mutants in NY, it may seem that his prayers have been answered. Sequel to Fate. R
1. Chapter 1

Ok, post DOR, obviously. I guess you can consider this a sequel to "Fate", and its my first sequel ever! Yay! So all you readers are witnessing this, I have lost my sequel virginity! Hehehe, that don't sound right, does it? Anyway, read, and enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: The search is the most important part. Like when we found the cat, it had rabies. So I guess the lesson is, in the search, when you're searching for something, don't find it. Cause when you find it, it has rabies.  
  
~&~  
  
There was a soft knock on the door. He opened his eyes angrily as the door opened. "Herr Bellwiegg?" his servant stepped in.  
  
"Joseph, you know not to disturb me during my prayers," the former Count admonished.  
  
"I am aware, mien Herr, and I am very sorry. But the kitchen staff is ready to revolt. They demand a better salary, or they plan to leave."  
  
Johann Bellwiegg rose from his knees and turned to his servant. "Then let them leave. I don't need them anyhow."  
  
"Herr, we've already lost the launderers and the grounds staff. If things keep going as they are you will lose them all," Joseph reminded him.  
  
"Including you, Joseph? Is that what you are saying?"  
  
"Johann," Joseph moved closer, putting his hand on the mans shoulder. "I have seen you through worse, and I wouldn't leave you to fend for yourself. But I can't do everything. We need the others as well."  
  
Johann sighed inwardly and rubbed his temples. He really meant it. They could all leave, for all he was concerned. He had lost far more in his life than they could imagine. But Joseph was right, he needed them. He couldn't live on his own. "Fine, tell them I will meet with them tomorrow to negotiate their salary."  
  
"Thank you, mien Herr," Joseph smiled at him, turning toward the door.  
  
"Oh, and Joseph!" The servant turned back. "I will have my brandy in the lounge in a half hour."  
  
"Of course, mien Herr." Joseph closed the door behind him.  
  
Johann kneeled and bowed his head, returning to his prayer. It was the same prayer that he had said everyday for the past sixteen year. It was, currently, what kept him going day to day. Without his faith, he knew he'd truly be lost.  
  
He crossed himself, walked to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face. He stared at his reflection, running his fingers through prematurely grey hair. He had been doing this a lot lately, he noticed. It had always been a nervous habit of his. Johann studied the wrinkles that lined his forty two year old face. He looked and felt so much older. But the tragedies he had experienced in his life had aged him immensely.  
  
The man sighed, walking from his bedchamber to the lounge. He sat in his chair, noticing his nightly brandy already waiting for him. He smiled and picked it up. Good old, reliable Joseph. He really was grateful for his staff, especially Joseph. Joseph was the only one who had stayed with him after 'the incident', as it was referred to by the staff. Referred to as such because going into any type of detail about 'the incident' would incur the wrath of a certain bitter ex Count. Personally, Johann didn't want to talk about any of it, especially with them. It was none of their business, anyhow.  
  
But this didn't stop them from talking. Johann heard them. He knew that they thought he was crazy. His current staff knew very little of 'the incident'. They had heard the same rumors of demons that the townspeople had spoken of for years, but didn't believe any of it. The simply believed that their employer was a sorry old man, who was abandoned by his wife, yet foolishly prayed for the woman and a supposed child every night. But again, they knew very little about this. They all knew, however, about his downfall.  
  
After 'the incident' Johann had become withdrawn, no longer interested in the plight of his subjects. His area of rule became less utopian, and more hostile. The rumors of a demon being born to their beloved Count spread quickly, diminishing public opinion in his god-fearing populace. All of his servants had left him, with the exception of Joseph. Combining these elements, he was deemed unfit to continue his reign as Count. He was relinquished from his position by his cousin, and he escaped to a mansion at the foot of the mountains. There he has stayed, at first, staying only on the grounds, but for the past twelve years, he has not even left the house itself. He is a hermit.  
  
Johann reached over and grabbed the remote control, flicking on the television. He was greeted by the news. He took another sip of his brandy, and tried to pay attention to his only window to the outside world, but his attention drifted. In truth, Johann loathes the television, but watching the news with his brandy has become a nightly ritual for him. Plus, he doesn't want to be completely shut off from the outside. He still wants to know what's happening, even if he never plans to be a part of it.  
  
He lifted the snifter to his lips again, but this time noticed it empty. He turned over to pour himself a second glass, then settled into the chair. The news was boring tonight, so Johann closed his eyes, and put his head back. His mind wandered as he thought about what he was going to do about his kitchen staff. He'd have to give them a raise, he couldn't live without them. Suddenly, his ears pricked up to something said on the television. Something about mutants? He opened his eyes and trained them on the TV.  
  
"This is actual tape of these mutants in an attack in America," the news man said. He spoke on about mutants, the threat they were. Johann watched the tapes. There were what seemed to be a bunch of young mutants, facing off against a large robot. But what truly caught his eye was one mutant in particular. It was hard to see details in this tape, but there were certain things he was certain of. Blue fur, the tail, the yellow eyes. He gasped as he watched and felt tears in his eyes. 'It can't be' he thought to himself. 'Can it?' He crawled closer to the TV, to get a better look. But the tape ended at this point, and the newscaster was back. He began to rattle on about the mutant threat and the possibility of any of them hiding in Germany.  
  
Johann leaned back against the chair bringing his hand up to his mouth. Tear began to spill from his eyes. He couldn't believe what he saw, but he also couldn't deny it. It had to be, he knew it. A loud sob escaped his throat.  
  
"Herr Bellwiegg," Joseph walked over to him and knelt down. "What is it, mien Herr? Are you alright?"  
  
"Mien Gott, Joseph," Johann cried to the man. "I saw him! On the television, I saw him!"  
  
"You saw who?" Joseph asked.  
  
Johann smiled at him as the tears continued to pour down his face. "My son, Joseph, I saw my son!"  
  
~&~  
  
Well, there you have it..I always have way cheesy endings to my chapters. I was going to go on more, and I did but I feel like the chapter just has to end there.  
  
I don't think I've ever read a story about Kurt's dad, or at least one that I liked... But I'm a huge fan of the whole 'son of a count' thing. Hope you enjoyed it! There will be more!  
  
Oh, by the way, REVIEW!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, yeah, I screwed with some continuity here.but it's MY fic, I am GOD!!! Hehehe....  
  
Anywho, took me long enough, but I finally kinda decided how I was gonna continue this fic. Tell me what ya think. R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: My brother is sooooo Theo...  
  
~&~  
  
"Got any three's?" Freddy held his cards above his head.  
  
"Go FISH!" Todd jumped into battle stance, before the deck of cards. Freddy moved forward and squashed the Toad as he put up his best defense.  
  
"YES! My three! Another pair! Beat THAT!" Freddy grinned, victoriously.  
  
"What the hell are you guys doing?" Tabitha Smith asked as she entered the living room, if it could be called a living room.  
  
"Extreme Go Fish, yo. Best game ever!" Todd exclaimed. "Got any queens?"  
  
"Yeah, I do," Freddy said, bending over into Sumo stance. "Come and get em."  
  
Tabby shook her head as the Toad bounced off Freddy's invulnerable gut and hit the wall. "You guys seriously need a hobby."  
  
So did she, for that matter. Spring break barely looked it. It had rained every single day they were off, and everyone was getting a little bit of cabin fever. Boredom was getting her so bad, that she knew if she didn't find SOMETHING to do, she may be facing off with Toad and the Blob in a game of Battle Pinochle.  
  
Walking through the halls of the Brotherhood house, she tried to figure out what the hell she could do. Hey! Lance! Lance could be fun!! She walked to his door and tried to turn the knob. It was locked.  
  
"Uhh, I'm busy!" was the stuttered response. Spending the afternoon with his magazines, Tabby thought. Of course.  
  
Now what was she gonna do? Pietro was not around right now, and she sure as hell wasn't going to try and buddy up to Wanda. What the hell was left?  
  
A mischievous grin came across her face as she spied her old room. "Mystic's" room. Mystic wasn't around any more. She sure wouldn't mind if anyone maybe borrowed some of her stuff. Permanently.  
  
She tried the door, but it was locked, as usual. Nothing one of her little bombs couldn't handle. She set it in the lock and backed away. In a second, the door was open.  
  
The room was as lavish as she'd remembered it. Mystique had even managed to patch up some holes and fix some furniture from when Boom Boom had lived here. The place looked good, and there was a lot of stuff to look through. And "borrow".  
  
Tabby started in the vanity, looking through the scarce make up and jewelry. A shape shifter really didn't have much need for these types of things. Boring. On to the wardrobe. Nothing much here either.  
  
"This Mystic chick sucks!" Tabby said, as she opened the door to the closet. A few pieces of clothing, nothing too impressive. Some shoes on the floor and linens on the top shelf. Tabby grabbed a pair of shoes and threw them behind her. They hit the mirror and it shattered. She smirked. Ok, if she wasn't gonna find anything cool to steal, she'd just trash the place. At least it would stave off the boredom.  
  
She started pulling clothing out of the closet and throwing it about the room. She took some of the make up off the vanity and spilled it all over the antique Chinese carpet by the bed. She pulled off one of her time bombs and threw it into the four post bed. It exploded in a flurry of feathers. Mystic liked down, Tabby smirked.  
  
By this time, Tabby was having the time of her life. Twirling around the room, letting loose bombs, pulling more stuff from its place. Having exhausted nearly every piece of furniture, she returned to the closet and started pulling the linens out and scattering them. She pulled out the last linen, and barely managed to escape being hit by the large wine box that came with it. The box hit the ground, the top breaking off, and its contents scattering. She knelt down, somehow feeling the obligation to collect these items before scattering them again.  
  
They were mostly clippings, but some full newspapers. There was a bundle of cloth amongst these things too. Curiously, Tabby unrolled the cloth, only to have a few pieces of jewelry clatter to the ground. She was nearly breathless upon examining these baubles. A pair of earrings and a necklace, more elegant and lavish than she had ever seen. Much nicer than the other jewelry that she had come across in the room. MUCH nicer. This was like nothing she had ever seen in any store. She was just in awe as she stared at it. She turned to the broken mirror and put the earrings in her ears, then the necklace around her neck. She looked like a princess.  
  
She went back to the cloth, she unraveled, hoping to find more. She unraveled it the whole way, a little disappointed that there was nothing else. The cloth, she realized, was actually a night gown. A quite nice night gown, made of the finest silk. It was a bit on the large side, much larger than she'd ever need to wear. This was obviously made for a fatty, she reasoned.  
  
Tabby put the gown in her lap, keeping the fabric against the skin of her arms. Just feeling it made her feel so good. Like royalty. Jeez, why didn't Mystic keep this stuff around? She wrapped the gown around her shoulders and turned to the clippings and newspapers. She couldn't understand a word of any of it, it definitely wasn't English. She scanned the newspapers, everything was in another language. Well, that sucks, she thought to herself. She looked over everything, looking for a word she knew. She recognized dates, damn, these papers were about as old as her! Even older!  
  
She looked through the clippings and the papers, still trying to figure out what the hell they were about. She turned one of the yellowed pages of the paper, and stared in awe at the picture within. It was a picture of a couple, obviously of some kind of royalty or nobility, on their wedding day. The woman was absolutely gorgeous, all decked out in everything money could buy. The man was extremely handsome, beaming at his bride. There was something about him, she just couldn't put her finger on. Somehow he looked slightly familiar. But she was absolutely sure she'd never met anyone even like him.  
  
She flipped through more of the papers and clippings, noticing this couple to be gracing every one. Always together, always happy, always in love. It was eery, how happy they were. Tabby didn't even believe that much happiness was possible. But she also didn't doubt that this was sincere.  
  
Flipping through more of the pictures, she began to wonder about why Mystique had this stuff hidden in her room. Who were these people? She wished she could understand whatever language this was. As she flipped through the papers, she came to an extra large picture on one of the papers. It was the same couple. The woman stood facing outward with the man beside her. His hand rested protectively on her swollen belly, his smile wider than in any picture Tabby had seen. That smile! She knew she had seen that smile before. And the woman, she was pregnant! 'Well, duh!' Tabby thought. The gown she wore around her shoulders was most likely a maternity gown. That explained the size. Why the hell did Mystique have this woman's maternity gown? None of this really made any sense.  
  
Tabby studied the paper more closely, looking for any type of clue. A word she recognized, aha! Berlin! She knew that, that's a city! In Germany! GERMAN! THAT'S what this was! The papers were in German! Well, no wonder she couldn't read them, who the hell speaks German, anyhow? Suddenly the wheels in her head started turning with a click. Blue! Blue's from Germany! He could probably decipher this crap. Tabby stood, shoving the papers under her arm, and exited the destroyed bedroom.  
  
~&~  
  
"Sir, let's go over this again," Joseph tried, speaking slowly and calmly. "Now, you think you saw your son on TV?" As much as he tried, he couldn't completely keep the disbelief and pity from his voice.  
  
"I don't think anything Joseph," the ex-count replied. He sighed. "I know what you think. You think I'm crazy. Just like the rest of them. But I KNOW what I saw!"  
  
"Sir," Joseph began, moving to put his hand on the man's shoulder.  
  
"Stop! Stop with the sympathy! I don't NEED your sympathy!" Johann screamed. "I don't WANT your sympathy! I KNOW WHAT I SAW, JOSEPH!" He stopped for a second, breathing deeply and staring at the other man. "My son is alive. The only thing I ever prayed for, it's come true."  
  
Joseph couldn't argue anymore. If Johann thought he saw his son, he'd play along. He didn't want to break the mans heart again. "So what do you plan to do?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean, what do I say to him? What will he think of me? There are so many questions. Too many. Maybe I shouldn't do anything. Maybe I should just take solace in the fact that he is well. I don't know." Johann rubbed his face in his hands. "Oh, Gott, Joseph. I never thought this would happen. Not in a million years."  
  
"I understand, Sir. But you must think of all these things before you choose your next course of action." Joseph walked closer to his employer. "Perhaps you should get some sleep, sir. You're exhausting yourself."  
  
Johann smiled. "You're right Joseph. You're always right. I need to think. I need to sleep." He began to leave the room, but turned back to his servant. "It's been sixteen years. Sixteen long years since I saw my son. You know, I never once held him? Touched him? Even spoke to him. But I've missed him."  
  
"I know you have, sir," Joseph replied.  
  
"And Raven. My Raven. I wonder, is she with him? What if this is my chance? To finally have the family I rightfully should? Oh, Gott, so much to think about."  
  
"Tomorrow, sir, you can think tomorrow," Joseph started to lead Johann to his bedroom. "Get some rest, give everything time to sink in."  
  
"Right again, Joseph!" Johann giggled. "Always, always right. It's what I pay you for, ja?" The brandy was taking it's course. The former count entered his bedroom, and closed the door. "Goodnight, Joseph."  
  
"Goodnight, sir," Joseph replied as the door closed. He sighed in sympathy. The poor man was becoming delusional. It was one thing that he believed that his son was some kind of, blue, thing. It was another that he thought he was alive after all these years. Joseph really didn't know what had happened those years ago. He had worked for Johann for most of his adult life, nearly twenty years serving as his personal assistant. He had known the Countess Raven, although not very well. He was never very involved in the Count's personal life, and didn't take up living in the manor until after the 'incident'. Joseph never believed any of the rumors of a "demon" being born or any of that ridiculousness. What he really believed was that Raven had left him. Taken their child and left, and the Count, in his devastation, had made up this bizarre story to deal with it. But Johann had actually believed his lie, which was sadder than anything. And Joseph had always considered him a friend, he could never leave a friend.  
  
Joseph made his way to his own bedroom. That latest outburst really depressed Joseph. Johann had gotten bad. Very bad. He was teetering on the edge, and Joseph had to pull him back. He had to make Johann accept the truth. His son was gone. That was that. He had to learn to move on.  
  
~&~  
  
OK, R&R! I know, so frikken weird, I start this story like, two month ago and now I'm writing chapter 2...this may be a long time coming, folks. Anywho, yeah, Tabby's a daftie, ain't she?? Yeah, she ain't the brightest crayon in the box, nor the sharpest tool in the shed. Anywho, please PLEASE review!! It may just break my writers block!1 And then you'll all see more 647d12...ya want that don't ya?? REVIEW!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

I love my readers! Both of ya! ;) hehehe.  
  
Kiki: Do I even have to tell you how much I love you? Seriously, you are the coolest person ever. I think you have reviewed every single story I have written, and you always have something constructive to say. Nothing beats it!  
  
Sashi: even though ya didn't leave an official review, thanx for reading!!! You too are frikken amazing..  
  
Anyway, here's the third chapter of the story I never thought would make it past chappie one. Wow, hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: To be free, one must give up a little part of oneself.  
  
~&~  
  
Kurt sat pensively on his balcony railing, staring out over the bay. He had the best luck, getting this room. The view was breathtaking.  
  
Ever since coming to America, Kurt had gotten into the habit of staring out over the vast expanse of water whenever he was feeling homesick. His view was of the east, and he knew, that miles and miles in that direction, was his family, missing him as much as he missed them. But over time, his bouts of homesickness became less frequent.  
  
Today, though, was another story. He had gotten his daily call from his Mama that morning, but she bore grim news. The family dog had died the night before. They'd had that dog since before Kurt could remember, and he was his best friend for most of his life. Needless to say, Kurt was feeling a bit more than upset.  
  
He stared out over the water, thinking back on the times he spent with his pet, and missing Germany more than he ever had, when a hand grabbing his tail startled him. So much so that he fell backward onto the balcony.  
  
"Whoa, sorry bout that," Tabby said, as she pulled herself over the railing and onto the balcony.  
  
"Jeez, can't you knock on a door like normal people?" Kurt asked, aggravated. He pulled himself back onto his feet.  
  
"Touchy, touchy!" Tabby teased. "It's as if you're not happy to see me!"  
  
Kurt just scowled at her, noticing what she was wearing. "Where did that come from?" he asked, motioning at the jewelry.  
  
"You like? It's my new look," Tabby told him, twirling dramatically. "Princess punk. I found them all hidden in Mystic's room. With this stuff." She held the papers out for Kurt to see.  
  
He pulled the papers from her hands and glanced them over for a second. "They're German."  
  
"Well, duh! Why'd ya think I came here?" she replied, walking past him into his bedroom. She plopped herself down on his bed.  
  
"Oh, yeah, make yourself comfortable," Kurt said sarcastically.  
  
"Thanks, I will," she said, sticking out her tongue. She put her head back onto his pillow.  
  
Kurt was in no mood for her games today. He pulled his pillow out from under her head. "I was being sarcastic."  
  
"I know," she stuck her tongue out again, lifting her head. "Ow, these earrings are frikken heavy. I don't know how anyone could wear them for too long." She slowly pulled the jewelry off and set it on Kurt's bedside table, before snatching back the pillow and getting comfortable. "So, what'd that papers say?"  
  
Kurt glared at the girl before him. He hoped that the glare alone would do it, but it obviously didn't.  
  
"Blue? Hello! Didya hear me?" Tabby asked, sitting up.  
  
Kurt had to exercise every bit of control not to hit her. He wasn't a violent person, but she was really testing his nerves today.  
  
"Tabitha, I didn't invite you here," he told her.  
  
"Well, yeah, I know. I had to climb the damn wall!" she giggled.  
  
"And I really don't want you here either," he told her coldly.  
  
"So, what're you saying here, Blue?" Tabby inquired.  
  
Kurt answered by lifting the girl off his bed and depositing her outside his bedroom door. Tabby looked up as he slammed the door with a huff. "Whatever!" she yelled. "God, boys can be so moody!"  
  
~&~  
  
Kurt heard Tabby bitching on the other side of his door, but he really didn't care. He was having a bad day, and he wanted to be left alone. That was that.  
  
He walked over to fix his bed. God, couldn't Tabby take a simple hint? What was wrong with that girl! He made it pretty clear that she was not welcome from the minute she had come in, but she didn't budge. And on top of it, she left all her crap here!  
  
Kurt picked up the earrings and looked at them for a second. Upon closer inspection, he realized how extravagant they were. He looked at the necklace too. Where had Tabby found them? Mystic? Mystique's room? Good thing for Tabby that Mystique was out of town. Maybe not such a good thing for him. He wanted to see Tabby get her ass kicked right now.  
  
His attention turned back to the jewelry. It really was quite amazing, He'd never seen anything like it before. He remembered the other stuff Tabby had brought with her, the German papers. She probably had wanted him to translate for her. The elf walked to where he had deposited the papers and began to scan them. He noticed a theme to the papers, they all seemed to be showcasing a young couple. According to the paper it was the Count Johann Bellwiegg and his young Countess. Kurt had heard of this Count, but didn't really know much about him. He continued scanning the papers, which pretty much documented the life of the Count and his wife. He read about their wedding, their life together, and finally, he read about the Countess's pregnancy. It was obvious that these two were the media's sweethearts. They were a very handsome couple, no doubt. But why would Mystique have these things in her room?  
  
Although Kurt was less than thrilled about his newly found parentage, but at the same time, he was more than curious about anything surrounding his "mother". And this definitely aroused his interest. Here was something linking Mystique to Germany. But, what was it about this couple?  
  
He began to study the paper's a bit more closely. He looked at places, he looked at dates. These papers were rather old, from before the wall fell in Berlin. Older than him. He studied them further, finally getting to the most recent of the papers, the one detailing the pregnancy. Upon seeing the date, it looked like the Count's child was born the same year as himself. But Count Bellwiegg had no children, to the best of his knowledge. He wasn't even aware that he was married. He wasn't even a Count anymore.  
  
Things still weren't meshing. Until, he spied it. There, in that picture, the Countess. He squinted his eyes, pulling the picture closer to his face. That was it! Those earrings she was wearing, the necklace. It was the same that Tabby had left here, that she had found in Mystique's room. What was Mystique doing with-suddenly, it clicked. Mystique was a shape shifter. This Countess WAS Mystique. He didn't put it past her to marry a Count, the woman was thirsty for power.  
  
So, here was Mystique, his birth mother. She had married a Count, in Germany. And she had become pregnant by him-no. No, it couldn't be, could it? Kurt could feel a tightness in his stomach, and his tail lashed out behind him, nervously. He went back to the last paper. The date was right. But, was it possible? Was Count Bellwiegg his father?  
  
No, there was no way. He was stupid to even jump to those conclusions. There were many other ways Mystique could have ended up with the Countess' jewelry. She could have stolen it. Kurt shook his head at himself. It wasn't true.  
  
He looked closer at the pictures. Kurt couldn't deny certain resemblances he saw between himself and the man. NO! It was just wishful thinking. You don't just find your father like this, things don't just fall into your lap.  
  
But Kurt had to know more. He went back through the papers. He had to stop again on the picture of the Count and his pregnant wife. The man looked so happy. He was looking forward to becoming a father, it was quite evident in his smile. A smile that so resembled Kurt, it was scary.  
  
Kurt pushed that thought aside. Wishful thinking, he reminded himself. He read through every single page, going over it all with a fine tooth comb. Ok, so the Count's kid was born in the same year as him, actually, in his estimation, right around the same time as him. That meant nothing! It meant nothing that this all took place in Germany, his birthplace. And it meant nothing that Mystique had kept all of this stuff. It aroused suspicion, yes, but it didn't mean that Kurt was the son of a Count.  
  
The furry mutant stopped. He put the article he had currently been reading down, tears gathering in his eyes. It couldn't be true, could it? There it was, the proof he needed, in the paper before him. That was it. It was true, it had to be. He reread that caption, underneath a picture of the happy couple. He had to be sure he didn't imagine it.  
  
"The Count Johann Bellwiegg and his Countess to be, American Raven Darkholme-"  
  
Kurt didn't have to read on. The tears in his eyes began to spill down his cheeks, matting his fur. His father. He had found his father. His head began to swim with all kinds of questions. What had happened? Why hadn't his father or mother wanted him? The Count looked quite pleased in that one picture, he wanted to be a father. Well, yes, a handsome man like him would want to be a father, to a handsome child. A normal child. Not a disfigured mutant.  
  
Kurt tried to push those depressing thoughts out of his mind. He had to stop jumping to conclusions! He had no idea why he was separated from his birth parents, and he shouldn't immediately assume. But no matter what the reason, he'd never know unless he asked. And now, at least, he knew who to ask.  
  
~&~  
  
Chapter three. There's something that doesn't rub me right about this chap, but I can't put my finger on it. Anywho, please review!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, wow. The influx of reviews is mind boggling! I can't believe how much people are liking this fic! Anyway, I am dedicating this chapter to NightElfCrawler, for she gave me the idea that this chapter is based on. Which, I turn, is how I will be approaching the fic from now on. I've never done something like this before, and I hope it doesn't get confusing or annoying. Anywho, please read and enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: They're called fingers, but I never seen them fing. Whoa, there they go.  
  
~&~  
  
He looked across the crowded café. She was more beautiful than he had ever seen. He wanted so much to introduce himself, but he was also rather caught up at the moment. He just hoped she didn't leave.  
  
"Johann, are you listening?"  
  
"Of course I am listening, Mother," he replied lazily. He truly despised meeting with his mother. She was always so concerned with the facets of his life that he considered, well, personal. Yes, he hadn't married yet. But he hadn't found the right girl yet. And Johann liked his freedom. He liked to flirt. And this woman across the way, what he wouldn't give to-  
  
"Ach, there you go, in your dream world again!" Mother admonished. "I swear, Johann, I have no idea how you manage to do what you do with this attitude your father and I always see."  
  
"I do not have an attitude, Mother," he told her. "I work hard for my people, I do well by them. What else matters?"  
  
"What about your happiness, mien liebe? Why you should-" Mother began.  
  
His mother went on, but Johann hardly heard. The girl had left! In the second that Johann had looked away, she had managed to escape! No, she hadn't left, yet. Johann could see her through the window. "Mama, if you would excuse me for one second." He stood from the table, his body guard standing with him. "If you please, gents, I would prefer this one alone." They looked to each other and sat again, keeping a close eye as their Count made his way out the door.  
  
He stepped out into the cold air and saw her standing, waiting for a cab, perhaps. Gott, she truly was an angel. Never before had he felt nervous approaching a girl, but today was different. She was different. He turned on his natural Bellweigg charm, put on his handsome smile, and approached.  
  
"What is a beautiful frauline such as yourself doing alone on such an afternoon?" he asked, perhaps a bit too flirtatiously.  
  
She looked at him sideways, eyes narrowed. "I'm waiting for my cab."  
  
Now here was something he hadn't expect. The woman spoke with an American accent. He decided to show his fluency in her native tongue. "An American. So tell me, miss, how do you find my fair country."  
  
She faced him and smirked. "Well, cold, for one."  
  
Johann chuckled. "Ahh, yes, but that is the charm! It is what make Germany the land of lovers. Nothing makes people want to get closer than the cold weather." He wiggled his eyebrows a bit upon finishing this.  
  
"Yes, well, my jacket just so happens to suffice in keeping me warm, thank you," the woman told him, turning away. There was a pause, in which Johann was sure he had completely failed. The woman smiled and turned to him again. "But I do appreciate the offer."  
  
Johann smiled at her again. He knew he was a handsome man, he just hoped she felt the same way. Unsure of how to really move on with the conversation, Johann relies on an old reliable. "I'm Johann." He extended his hand.  
  
The woman glanced at him sideways again, before responding. "Raven." She put her hand in his.  
  
Johann lifted her hand to his mouth and planted a small kiss on it. "A beautiful name, almost befitting its bearer."  
  
This made the woman blush slightly, as she drew her hand back. "You seem to be quite the charmer."  
  
Johann just smiled, as a bodyguard came through the door. "Sir, is everything alright out here?"  
  
Johann scowled at the man. "Yes, William, everything is fine."  
  
"You're mother wishes to speak with you, Sir. She worries about tomorrows meeting with the Prime Minister."  
  
"Ach, tell her I will be in in a minute," his face flushed slightly in embarrassment. He turned to Raven, hoping she wouldn't think less of him, having to answer to his Mama. She just stood, smiling warmly. More so than she had before.  
  
"Your mother seems to be a concerned woman," she remarked.  
  
"Ja," Johann replied. "Sometimes too much so."  
  
Raven giggled slightly and moved closer to him. "I like a man who is close to his mother. It's very touching." She brushed her hand up his arm. "And what is this Prime minister talk?"  
  
"Nothing really, just an appointment tomorrow," Johann tried to dismiss the subject. He didn't really want to talk of his rank.  
  
"Well, not just any Joe Blow gets to have a meeting with the Prime minister," Raven reminded him.  
  
"Well, I am not just any Joe Blow," he replied, enjoying how Raven was warming up to him. "I am actually Count of this region."  
  
Raven's eyes widened. She was about to speak when they were once again interrupted.  
  
"Sir, your mother is growing impatient."  
  
"I will be right there, William! Get her another glass of wine." His mother truly boggled his mind. She complained that he was not married, and here he was speaking to a woman, an she needed him back so quickly. He looked to Raven apologetically.  
  
"I understand, go ahead," she told him. She pulled him close and grasped each hand, reaching her head up to plant a kiss on his cheek. "I had been planning on leaving for France tomorrow, but I think I am learning to enjoy the German scenery." She gave him a little wink, and pulled her hands back, leaving a small piece of paper in his hand. "That's where I will be staying. I hope to see you again."  
  
"Of course, mien liebschen," Johann gallantly kissed her hand as he turned back to the restaurant. "I am sure we will be seeing more of one another."  
  
~&~  
  
Well, tell me what ya think?? This story will be laden with flash backs, of all shapes and sizes. Except XL, I don't know why, but I can't find a place that carries flashbacks in XL. So, sorry if that's an inconvenience. ;). Ummmmmm R&R!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Happy 4th of July peeps! Well, the American peeps, that is..  
  
Reviews!:  
  
Sashi: My darlin, I love your reviews! And, about that, all was answered in "Fate"  
  
Kiki: I was hoping someone would pick up on the resemblance! I tried to make it blatant...  
  
Tenshaimanda: Hmmm.check out "Fate". That's where I explain the Mystique stuff.  
  
BATS: Awww.thanx so much!!  
  
Key: I'm so glad I hooked ya!  
  
Tazmanian Devil: Here's ya update!  
  
Manni18: XXL is on backorder. I can expect it somewhere around October.  
  
ChineseChompingCabbage: mmmmmmm cabbage  
  
Makura Kaneko: Thanx for reading!  
  
And thank you ALL for reading, even yall who don't review..I hope yall enjoy this little chappie:  
  
Disclaimer: "Celebrate the birth of your nation by blowing up a small part of it."  
  
~&~  
  
Rogue sat quietly at the dinner table, as she always did, staring down the way at her newly identified brother. He hadn't been acting like himself lately, and it was a bit worrisome. She wasn't the only one to notice it. She peered across the table at Scott, who seemed to be looking at the fuzzy one with the same concerned expression. Something just wasn't right.  
  
Rogue had been having a tough time lately. All the new information about her past being thrust upon her so quickly, she was having a hard time sorting it all. Mystique's her mother, Kurt being her brother. It was a bit too much to handle all at once. What made it harder was that Kurt was more than happy to take on the brother role, and Rogue just wasn't ready for that. She didn't know how to have siblings, and she didn't know how to be one. And she knew she had hurt Kurt's feelings on more than one occasion, when she denied their relation. But he had to give her time.  
  
She was shaken from her thoughts when Kurt stood from the table and cleared his place. This was very unusual. He never left dinner early, he always waited for everyone else. Everyone seemed to look up, as he was doing this. She could see it on all of their faces, they were worried. They knew that his dog back home had died, but that was over a week ago. And there were no signs of their happy-go-lucky elf returning.  
  
Rogue stood and excused herself from the table, following Kurt into the kitchen. She was determined not to let this continue. She knew that Kurt would do the same for her. In fact, he had done the same. More than once. He deserved that much, as her friend. She opened the kitchen door, only to see that he had already ported out. But it didn't take a rocket scientist to know where he had gone.  
  
~&~  
  
Kurt made himself comfortable on his balcony, staring over the water and thinking. It was something he had been doing all too much recently, but he now had so much more to think about. He had a father, a blood relative, the man responsible for his being here. He was out there. Did his father ever think of him? Or was his father the reason that Mystique had to run? So many questions, and absolutely no answers.  
  
A faint knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Come in," he ushered.  
  
Through the darkness, he could see Rogue stepping into his room. His sister. Well, whom he considered his sister. After all, they did share the same mother, even though the circumstances under which Mystique was their mother were different. His face softened slightly as she moved to the balcony and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"How're ya feelin?" she asked.  
  
"Like a million dollars and better," he joked. "I guess I've seen better days."  
  
"I'd say you've seen better weeks," she told him, brushing a lock of white hair from her eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
He stared at her for a second, pondering this. Did he want to tell her? Or to tell anyone, for that matter. What would she even think? It all was kind of crazy, when it came down to it. "I don't know," he replied, truthfully.  
  
Rogue didn't answer, she just leaned down on the banister and stared over the water. "Germany is that way, isn't it?"  
  
Kurt just nodded wistfully, his head in his hand.  
  
"No wonder you spend so much time out here. You must miss it." she responded.  
  
"Sometimes, ja, I really do. When I first came here, I really missed home. But I got better over time. Recently, well, it's just been difficult."  
  
"I can imagine, being away from your family and all."  
  
"Well, I'm not away from all of my family," he replied.  
  
Rogue just stopped, looking up at him, aware of the implications. She breathed deep and returned to where she was leaning. "I, uh, I guess not."  
  
Kurt noted the uneasiness in her response and dropped the subject. "But, ja it is very tough. Before coming here, I had never been away from my parents for more than a few hours."  
  
A small silence fell over the two as they stared into the distance. Rogue had never really sat down with Kurt and had a discussion like this before. She had never really thought about how hard it had to be for him, being so far away from his loved ones. The silence became heavy between the two, and she decided to break it.  
  
"I heard about you're dog, I'm really sorry," she told him.  
  
"Yeah, he was a good dog. But he was very old. I guess it was just his time," Kurt replied.  
  
"Yeah." Rogue could tell she was getting nowhere fast in this conversation. She had to be a bit more blunt. "Are you sure you're ok, Kurt?"  
  
Kurt took a second to think. "I just have a lot on my mind."  
  
Rogue smirked. "I know how that is."  
  
Kurt looked at her and smiled. "I know you do." He turned back to the water. "Sometimes, things just happen. And there's no way to know what to do next. That's kind of what I'm going through."  
  
"Things are happening?" Rogue asked, a bit confused by his vagueness.  
  
"Well, nothing is happening, no. Not yet. Well," Kurt had no idea how to make Rogue understand without telling her. "Rogue, if I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone else?"  
  
"Sure," she replied, honestly.  
  
"I'm serious, no one. Not even the Professor," Kurt stared into her eyes in all seriousness.  
  
"Of course, Kurt. I promise. I won't tell a soul." Rogue lifted two fingers into the air. "Scout's honor."  
  
Kurt jumped down from his perch and made his way back into his bedroom. He stared at the papers on his desk, trying to think of the best way to say this. "Well, you know how we just found out all this new stuff, about us? Like that Mystique's our mother, and we're brother and sister and all?"  
  
Rogue kind of flinched at the mention of 'brother and sister'. "Yeah?"  
  
"Well, these are answers to questions I've been asking all my life. My entire life, from the time that I knew I was adopted, I have been wondering about where I came from. And now, everything seems to be coming together, especially since, um, recently."  
  
"Well, I guess its good. Ya know who your mom is and all, even though she's crazy," Rogue smiled.  
  
Kurt smiled back, sadly. "Yes, but, I wasn't talking about that. I, um, I think I found my father."  
  
Rogue stopped in shock, staring at him. Kurt took this opportunity to ramble.  
  
"I know it sounds crazy, but I think it's true. I mean, it all adds up right, and I added it up quiet a few times. It makes sense, but it leaves so many more questions, and I just don't-"  
  
"Where did you find this out?" Rogue interrupted.  
  
"Um," Kurt put his hand on the back of his neck. "Actually, insane as it may sound, from Tabby. Kind of."  
  
Rogue laughed. "Tabby?"  
  
"Well, she brought over this stuff, for me to translate. I was kind of rude and kicked her out, but then I sat and looked at all of this and began putting things together. She found it in Mystique's room and-"  
  
Rogue tuned Kurt out slightly as she examined the papers in front of her. She knew some slight German as a result of draining Kurt when they'd first met. Flipping through, she saw the pictures of the couple, read about who they were. She looked closely at the man in the pictures. There was no denying the resemblance between him and Kurt. They could nearly pass for twins, if Kurt were a bit less blue and furry. But did this really mean that he was Kurt's father?  
  
"I can see a resemblance and all, Kurt, but still," Rogue began. "How do you know for sure that he's your dad?"  
  
Kurt flipped through to a certain page. "I don't know for sure. But everything seems to make too much sense."  
  
Rogue read the caption at the bottom of the page. Her eyes widened. It was certain, the Countess here was Mystique. And from the dates, it made perfect sense. But that would mean, Kurt, was the son of a Count?  
  
"Rogue, please, I'm begging you. Don't tell anyone! I don't know anything for sure yet, and I don't want to-"  
  
Rogue looked up at Kurt as he begged her for her discretion. Kurt, her-- brother. He had chosen to confide in her, he trusted her. With something that was obviously very important. Rogue felt touched by this, and responded by throwing her arms around him. "I promise, Kurt, I won't tell a soul. That's not what family does."  
  
Kurt smiled as he reciprocated his sister's hug. Things finally seemed to be falling into place for him.  
  
~&~  
  
AWWWWW!!!! Such a cute chappie!! I hope yall enjoyed! R&R!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, sorry for the long as hell wait. I have discovered the chat room at Nightscrawlers, and it has taken up the time I usually spend writing. But it's currently down, which gave me my spare time back! Hooray! I am realizing that my excuse is about the lamest ever, so I apologize again. And in apology, I'm going to respond to each and every review:  
  
Sashi: ;) Danke my dear.  
  
Makura Koneko: Thanks! It will be coming, eventually. I wanna deal with a bit more before they actually meet, though.  
  
C.Street: I'm glad you like! And to answer your question (well, this chappie may answer it, but I shall answer as well) Kurt's name was given to him by his adoptive parents, not biological parents. Same goes with in the comics. I have chosen against the whole Margali thing here, but I think that Evo ignores the Margali thing as well. Ahh, alternate universes.....  
  
Kiki: Awww, I love your reviews! Thanks so much! I really love the sibling angle when it comes to Kurt and Rogue, and I feel like it isn't dealt with enough. I like to write it in where it fits...  
  
Crow Black Dream: Thanks! I hope you like the rest!  
  
^v^ BATS ^v^: I'll take a Kurt!  
  
Key: Yeah, Kurt's having a tough time. It's like, he spent so much time wondering about his parents, now he knows and new, more painful questions arise. Poor Kurt...  
  
golden slumbers: Here's some more for ya!  
  
digidestined02: Thanks!!! Keep reading!  
  
BTW: I don't know if they had/have GI Joes in Germany, being as though the're kinda based on the US Army, but for the sake of this fic (or at least this chapter) they do.  
  
Disclaimer: "People ask me, do you shoot to maim? Do you shoot to kill? Now, see, I think they're missin the point. Point is, I get to shoot somebody"  
  
~&~  
  
Kurti Wagner stared at his plate in front of him. Broccoli. Again. Why did Mama always try to make him eat broccoli? She knew he hated it. He lifted a finger and pushed a piece of the accursed vegetable through the gravy. Yech.  
  
"Kurti! Don't play with your food!" Mama scolded. She picked up his fork and placed it in his hand. "Now eat up your broccoli, it's good for you."  
  
Kurti sat back in his chair with his arms folded. "No, I don't wanna."  
  
"Kurt, liebschen," Mama tried, putting her hand to her forehead. This had become a nightly practice at their table. Getting an idea, she pierced a piece of the broccoli and zipped it around in front of him. "Look, it's not broccoli, it's an airplane! Now open the hanger!"  
  
"NO! It's broccoli, and I hate it!" Kurti argued, slinking lower in his chair. His gold eyes set firmly on his mother, who dropped the fork, exasperated.  
  
"Well, that is not a nice thing to say, Kurti," Papa piped in. "The broccoli doesn't hate you. I think you hurt it's feelings."  
  
"I don't care, it's yucky," Kurti replied.  
  
"But the broccoli wants to help you. If you eat the broccoli, you can grow up to be a big strong man, like your Papa," Papa tried.  
  
Kurti thought about this for a second. Finally, much to his parents relief, the boy picked up his fork and stabbed a piece of broccoli. Staring at it for a second, he shoved it into his mouth, making a face as he chewed.  
  
"Now, there's a good boy!" Papa commended, as he returned to his own meal.  
  
~&~  
  
After dinner was through, Kurti settled himself down in the living room with his action figures while Mama and Papa cleaned up. He began to set up his GI Joes for their invasion of the bookcase, when his parents made their way in to the room and clicked on the TV.  
  
Kurti played quietly as his parents watched their shows. He glanced back and forth between his toys and his parents. His eyes began to feel a bit heavy, so he grabbed up his favorite of his collection, and clambered up into his Mama's lap.  
  
"Joining us, then?" She asked, planting a kiss on his head.  
  
He nodded sleepily, curling up in her arms. He half watched what they were watching, but he really didn't understand these grownup shows. His eyes drifted from the TV to his Papa, who was obviously engrossed in the show. Then he stared up at his Mama, who was also watching, as she stroked his hair. His tail curled up around her wrist and she smiled down at him. "Are you getting tired, mien liebe?"  
  
Kurti shook his head as he yawned. He didn't want to go to bed yet, it was still light outside! But his actions betrayed him.  
  
"Ok, you can stay up a little longer," Mama told him, giving him another kiss on the forehead.  
  
Kurti turned his head away from his Mama and back to the TV, staring at the moving images. There was a woman, and she was yelling at a man. Kurti yawned again and brought his fuzzy fists to rub his sleepy eyes. As he withdrew his hands, he stared at them a bit. They were so different from Mama and Papa's hands. And from the mand and lady on TV's hands. In fact, Kurti didn't think he knew anyone who had hands like him. Or feet like his. Or a tail. Except his puppy, of course, but he was a dog. Kurti was a person. Kurti reached out and examined his tail. The blue fuzz running up to the spaded tip. Kurti had never really realized before how different he really was.  
  
The boy sat up quickly, receiving a concerned look from his Mama. "What's wrong, liebschen?"  
  
Kurti looked from his Mama to his Papa, both staring back at him. He looked back down at him self, feeling his fur, and grasping his pointy ears. Then he reached forward and touched his Mama's face, feeling around her ears, down to her slender fingers. Mama even felt different from him.  
  
"What is it, Kurti?" Papa asked, as Kurti felt around his wife. "Are you feeling ok?"  
  
Kurti settled back down in Mama's lap, watching his father. Again, he looked back and forth between his parents, and finally opened his mouth. "Why am I different?"  
  
His parents looked at each other, a bit taken aback by the question. They had assumed the day would come when Kurti would ask, but had never known how to really counter the question.  
  
"What do you mean, mien schatz?" Papa asked.  
  
Kurti sighed. "Why do I look different from you and Mama?"  
  
Mama looked at Papa. How would they tell him? What could they say? Kurti was only three years old, would he understand? "Well, liebschen, that is because we adopted you."  
  
"What does that mean?" Kurti asked, staring at his Mama and Papa with an inquisitive gaze.  
  
Mama was at a loss for words, so Papa took over. "Sometimes, Kurti, a man and a woman have a baby that they cannot keep. So they have to find someone who will love and care for their baby for them."  
  
"Oh," Kurti turned this over in his young mind for a second. "Does that mean you're not my parents?"  
  
Mama and Papa paused. "Well," Mama began. "Well, it means that we did not have you as our baby, liebschen." She cuddled him tighter to her and gave him a kiss. "But we love you, Kurti. And that's what matters."  
  
"That's right," Papa agreed. "We love you more than anything else in the world Kurti. And we may not be your parents, but we are your Mama and Papa."  
  
Kurti settled into his parents hug. While he felt very loved by both of them, his mind began to wander to his real parents. Who were they? And why couldn't they take care of him? Did they look like him too? Or were they just like everyone else?  
  
He pulled out of his parents hug, and looked at them again. He knew Mama and Papa loved him, and he loved them too. He reached around they're necks and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek. Mama and Papa smiled at him and he curled up in their laps again, drifting off to sleep.  
  
~&~  
  
Kurti awoke in his bed, tucked in tight the way he liked it. It was dark outside, and he untucked himself and gazed out the window. He wasn't allowed outside most times, unless he and his parent's were traveling with the circus. Right now, they were in the off season, staying in a rented house just outside of Winzeldorf.  
  
"Kurti, what are you doing up?" Mama asked, walking into the room.  
  
Kurti just shrugged and lay back against his pillow. His Mama commenced in tucking him in when he asked. "Why didn't my parents want me?"  
  
Mama stopped, and looked him in the face. "Oh, liebe. They wanted you. I'm sure they wanted you. But they couldn't take care of you."  
  
"Why?" Kurti asked, cuddling up to his well worn teddy.  
  
"I don't know why, schatz. We found you," Mama replied. "But none of that matters right now, mien kind. You need to get some sleep."  
  
"Are my real parents different?" Kurti asked.  
  
"I don't know, Kurti," Mama replied. "But enough questions for tonight. It's way past your bedtime. I promise though, mien schon kind, we will talk about this more."  
  
Kurti yawned. "Ok, Mama."  
  
Mama leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight mien schatz. I will see you in the morning."  
  
~&~  
  
Kurt lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. They hadn't ever talked  
about his real parent's  
again. As he grew older, he had tried to bring it up, but his parent's  
claimed to know  
nothing more than what they had already told him. But, somewhere in  
the back of his  
head, he didn't believe them. They had to know more, there had to be  
more to all of this.  
But he never questioned any of it. He just accepted what his parent's  
had told him and  
dropped the subject. Not anymore, though. Summer vacation was coming,  
and he would  
be going home. He wasn;t sure about sharing his findings with his Mama  
and Papa yet,  
but he knew he had to do something. Kurt turned over again, staring at  
the picture next to  
his bed. The happy Count, holding his pregnant wife. To Kurt, this was  
the most  
depressing of all of the pictures he'd seen. They were so happy, but  
their happiness was  
obviously short lived. At the same time, it was the one he enjoyed  
looking at the most.  
Because the Count, his father, loved him in this picture. He didn't  
know him yet, didn't  
even know Kurt was a "him" yet, but he loved him. Kurt could feel the  
usual tears  
pricking at his eyes, so he turned off his light and turned away from  
the picture. Things  
were changing, his life was shifting. He was terrified of the ways it  
could possibly go.  
  
~&~  
  
Ok, you know the drill. There's a little button below here that says  
"Submit Review", this  
is a critical button. Use it!!! Hehe, see ya in the next chappie! 


	7. Chapter 7

I can't respond to every review today, I'm gonna be late for work!!! But I'm dedicating this chapter to Raven Hare..for her awesome fic "The Gypsy and the Devil" in the X2 movie section. If you haven't read it, READ IT! It's amazing!  
  
Disclaimer: Dangle IS the man..  
  
~&~  
  
"Sir, please, let me help you," Joseph said, pulling his Count's shaking hands from his neck, and tying the ribbon.  
  
"Danke, Joseph. I cannot stop shaking," Johann replied, looking himself over in the mirror for even the slightest imperfection.  
  
"Nerve, sir. It'll pass," Joseph countered, straightening his own jacket. "I would be worried if you weren't a bit anxious."  
  
Johann smiled at his servant, and returned to the smoothing of his jacket, and straightening of his cumber bund. The day his mother had vowed would never come had finally arrived. The wiley count was settling down, and marrying his beautiful American schatz. He couldn't be happier with his wife to be. They had courted for nearly a year before he had proposed, and it had taken a long while for him to truly win her heart. But now, she would be his, fir the rest of their lives. Til death do they part.  
  
"Ahh, the handsome groom!" Mother took him by the arms, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. When she withdrew, Johann could see unshed tears glistening in her eyes. "You look wonderful."  
  
"As do you, Mama," Johann responded, planting a kiss on her forehead. He turned back to the mirror and continued with his nervous straightening. "And what of my bride?"  
  
"Ach! Don't even ask, Johann, it's bad luck!" Mama replied, pickig a piece of lint off the back of his jacket.  
  
"It's bad luck to see, Mama, not ask," Johann laughed. His mother could be terribly old fashioned at times.  
  
"Well, if you must know, then, she is gorgeous as ever. You caught yourself quite a woman, my love."  
  
Johann stared at his reflection. He was a handsome man, but Raven was beyond stunning. He thanked God daily that he was able to meet such a wonderful woman. A woman who had already made him the happiest man alive. And a woman who he knew would give him the most beautiful children. Johann heard a soft whimper behind him, and turned to his mother.  
  
"Mama, don't cry," he said, pulling her into an embrace.  
  
His mother nestled her tear streaked face into his jacket and attempted to staunch the tear flow. "I'm just so proud of you. I didn't think that the day would ever come when I'd see one of my baby's walk down the aisle. If only your father and-" she paused. "Well, if only your father could be here."  
  
Johann knew what had his mother so uptight. Hans had always been a difficult subject for her. It had never been her decision to send him away, their father had decided on that himself. Johann had never met his older brother, and niether him or his mother knew where he had been sent. That was a secret that Father had taken with him to the grave. Mother never forgot about her first born, though. And it always hit her hardest when family milestones came about.  
  
Mama pulled away and wiped her eyes with her tissue. "Well, no reason to fall to pieces. My baby boy is getting married! My sweet baby boy," she touched his cheek affectionately. "Ach! And look what I have done, gotten your jacket all wet!"  
  
"It's alright, Mama," he told her, wiped at his jacket. "I'll take care of it. You go on and check on my Raven."  
  
"Alright, then. But hurry! We're going to start soon." She shuttled out the door, looking back once again at her grown son.  
  
~&~  
  
Johann stood at the end of the aisle, beaming as Raven made her way toward him. She looked more beautiful than he had ever seen. He looked out at the sea of people who ha1d come to attend this opulent affair. His family, many foreign dignitaries, but strangely, no one from had arrived for Raven. She had mentioned to him the problems she has had with her family, and how difficult it was for them to travel. He thought it odd that they would not at least try to make it to their wedding.  
  
He pushed these thoughts aside as Raven joined him, and the priest began. Johann could not remember having ever been happier.  
  
~&~  
  
He smiled fondly, going over the pictures before him. It was a beautiful wedding, but you could expect no less from royalty. The reception afterwards had been a wonderful affair. In this world Johann lived in now, he couldn't believe that he had ever been that happy. But the pictures didn't lie.  
  
He thought of the pictures he had seen on TV. He had begun to doubt himself. He wanted so badly to believe that his son was still alive, and that he had found him. He knew that Joseph didn't believe it. He could see it in his eyes whenever he brought it up. It was a look of pity, for an old man who had finally gone off his rocker. Johann had promised himself that would never happen. What if it truly was happening now?  
  
He put away the wedding album, reaching for the next. A piece of paper fell out from between the pages as he pulled it down from its shelf. Johann remembered this drawing. He had commissioned an artist to do it, a drawing of his newborn son. It was surprisingly accurate, considering all the artist had to go on were Johann's descriptions. Perhaps, though, it wasn't as accurate as he believed it to be. It had been 16 years. Sixteen long, lonely years.  
  
The Count set the drawing aside, and opened the next album. His first years with Raven, their honeymoon. They were so much in love. He kept flipping though, as the memories reliving the most treasured memories.  
  
~&~  
  
The two sat quietly at dinner, the restaurant bustling outside their private room. Raven had been acting odd lately, and Johann was a bit more than worried. He lifted his glass of wine to his lips and took a sip, noticing Raven had not even touched hers. She shifted the food around on her plate, taking bites every now and again. He couldn't stand to see her this way.  
  
"Liebe, is there something the matter?" he asked, placing his glass down on the table.  
  
Raven looked up and placed a smile on her exquisite face. "Not at all, darling. Why would you ask?"  
  
A waiter walked over and refilled Johann's glass with their chosen Pinot Grigio. He offered to Raven, and she shook her head.  
  
Johann took another sip of his wine and stared at his wife. Something was not right. It was their second anniversary, their second year together. Why did she look so forlorn? Why wasn't she as happy as she was last year at this time? It puzzled Johann, but more than that, it worried him. He hated to think that there was something truly wrong with his beloved.  
  
"Raven," he said, reaching forward and grasping her hand. He began to ask her agin, but thought better of it. He lifted his glass in a toast. "To the past two years. And many more to come."  
  
Raven smiled at him sadly and lifted her glass to his. Johann watched as she returned her still untouched wine glass to the table, and continued to push around her food.  
  
~&~  
  
Upon returning to their palace, Raven excused herself and retired to the bedroom immediately. Joseph took her coat as well as Johann's as she rushed past and up the stairs. He looked to his Count.  
  
"Is everything alright with the Countess, sir?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.  
  
Johann simply rubbed his face with his hands, sitting in a chair nearby. "I don't know, Joseph, she won't tell me. I'm very worried."  
  
Joseph gave a knowing smirk. "Well, sir. Perhaps the results of a recent trip to the doctor would shed some light on her, er, condition."  
  
Johann raised an eyebrow at his servant and closest confidant. "What are you talking about, Joseph?"  
  
"I think you should ask m'lady about that, sir." Joseph turned to hang the coats in their place.  
  
The Count started up the stairs, trying to put together what Joseph was trying to say. Was his wife sick? He opened the door to their bedroom, noticing Raven's dress laying crumpled on the floor. She herself was not in the room, but wretching sounds coming from the master bath noted to him where she was. He tapped lightly on the door.  
  
"Raven? Is everything ok?" he was answered by the door opening and his wife swiftly passing him and collapsing on the bed.  
  
Johann walked over and placed his arms on her shoulders, lying down with her. "Please, Raven, tell me. Anything it is, I promise, we can work through it. Please," he pleaded with her. He could feel tears begin in his eyes, so concerned he was for her well being.  
  
Raven turned her head toward him, staring with her bloodshot eyes. He gave her a small smile of encouragement. She sighed heavily. "I'm pregnant," she replied, burying her head back into the sheets.  
  
Johann stopped. Pregnant? He smiled. His wife was pregnant. His beloved Raven was going to make him a father. He picked Raven up into his arms and held her close. "Liebeschen! This is the most wonderful news!"  
  
Raven continued to cry into his shoulder. She pulled away slightly, looking into his eyes. "I-I don't think I am ready for this yet, Johann."  
  
"I told you, liebe. We will work through it," he planted a small kiss on her forehead. "I promise."  
  
His wife pulled herself out of his arms. She still looked troubled by something. "Johann, I-" she stopped, playing with her fingers nervously. Her face suddenly changed, her mood lightening. "I'm going to be a mother."  
  
Johann smiled at his bride, none the wiser. The two embraced happily, eager to turn their pair into three.  
  
~&~  
  
Ya, there ya go..ergh, I'm troubled by this fic. But lemme know what you're thinking! 


	8. Chapter 8

Wow, haven't updated this in a while. Damn. Well its three in the morning, so here's some nice fluff for the masses. Sorry I couldn't have more : (  
  
Disclaimer: Today is that type of day where you wish for a teleportation machine, and would rather become the fly than venture outside.  
  
~&~  
  
Kurt sat atop his bag, struggling with the zipper. Both his hands firmly grasping the small tab, pulling as hard as he can. Finally, after much huffing and puffing, the zipper closed. With a sigh of relief, Kurt hopped off his bag, to tend to other things. A muffled pop sound alerted him back to his bag, where he found the zipper broken, and the suuffed contents spilling once again.  
  
"ACH! VERDAMMIT!" Kurt yelled, hurling a book at the accursed bag. He had less than an hour before he had to be at the airport, and he wasn't even done packing. Slowly, he sunk to the floor, taking a few deep breaths before starting the struggle once again.  
  
Summer was upon them, and the institute was bustling with young mutants preparing to go home. Most were leaving within the next few days, giving them more time to get things packed and ready. But Kurt had opted for an early flight home, and now was rushing around trying to finish things up. He breathed another deep sigh, looking toward the floor, and wished he didn't have to deal with public transportation. An empty bag plopped down in his view.  
  
"I figured maybe you'd need an extra?" Rogue sat down next to her brother. "I won't be needing it, at least."  
  
"Thanks," Kurt smiled, and began transferring clothing from the overstuffed bag into Rogue's book bag.  
  
Rogue sat silently watching as Kurt packed his belongings and sighed sadly. "I'm really going to miss you, ya know."  
  
"Rogue, I'll only be gone for a month," Kurt turned to her, smirking. "And you did have the opportunity to come along."  
  
"A ten hour plane ride with you, furball?? I like my sanity, thank you," she laughed. A silence befell the two as Kurt finished up his packing. He mentally checked off what he had packed, and what he may be forgetting. Remembering his spare image inducer, he dug through his desk drawer. His hand laid on a familiar piece of paper, and he pulled it out. The picture.  
  
"You takin that too?" Rogue asked, noticing what he held.  
  
"I-uh.I don't know. Maybe," Kurt responded, not looking up from the image.  
  
Rogue stood and moved over to the window. "Have you talked to your parent's about this yet?"  
  
Kurt stiffened slightly. "Ah, no, not yet."  
  
"Ya probably should. Maybe they know somethin'?" Rogue pointed out.  
  
"Nah, I don't think so," Kurt thought it out a bit. Could they know? It's highly unlikely. "Ja, they probably don't. Heh, it'll kinda be a shock, ja?"  
  
"I'd think so, findin out yer kid's the son of a Count and all," Rogue laughed half heartedly.  
  
"Hehe, ja, right?" Kurt replied anxiously. This trip was going to be tough.  
  
~&~  
  
"And how is my beauty today?" Johann sat beside his wife, his hand lacing with hers.  
  
"Not bad so far. Hungry though," Raven replied, as she finished off a second pint of ice cream. "This kid is wearing me out."  
  
Johann laughed. Turning toward his wife's stomach, he wagged his finger. "Now, now, little one. Running your mama ragged already!" Raven giggled and Johann planted a kiss on her cheek. "He's going to be a rowdy little one."  
  
Raven raised an eyebrow. "You mean she. This is most definitely a little girl."  
  
"Ahhh, but I must disagree mien liebe. It shall be a boy, and he shall be Johann Jr."  
  
"Darling, it may be a boy. It may be a girl. But one thing it will NOT be is Johann Jr." Raven smiled at him menacingly.  
  
"You have a better name then?" Johann snuggled up closer to his wife, nuzzling her neck.  
  
"Well, Lila, for one. Perhaps Sara? Amelia?" Raven suggested.  
  
"I fear our son would be ridiculed with such names," Johann reminded, kissing her softly.  
  
"They're perfect for our daughter," Raven told him, returning his kiss. "But, perhaps we should be prepared for a son."  
  
"And what do you have in mind, schatz?" Johann closed his eyes, his hand rubbing over their child.  
  
"Michael. I have always loved the name Michael," Raven replied wistfully.  
  
"Whatever you wish, liebeschen," Johann yawned and shifted.  
  
"In that case, I wish for a sandwich," Raven kissed his forehead, as his eyes pooped open. "And some potato chips with ketchup."  
  
Johann smiled. "Of course." He stood and moved to the intercom, to alert the kitchen of their needs. Turning back to his wife, he noticed her sitting upright in bed, frozen, hands clutching her stomach.  
  
Johann rushed to her side. "Liebe, what is it? Are you ok? Is the baby-"  
  
Raven simply grabbed his hand and guided it over her stomach. Johann could feel a small kick. His child, his precious baby. Living, kicking within it's mother. It kicked again, almost impatiently.  
  
Johann smiled broader than he ever could have. He looked to his wife, who looked back with tears in her eyes. The child kicked once again. Johann let out a small laugh and rested his head against her belly.  
  
"I cannot wait to meet you either miene klein schatz."  
  
~&~  
  
Johann shut his albums. He was through with his trip down memory lane. It had brought back nothing but the reminder of a life he should have had, but didn't. It had been weeks since he had seen that news report, and he was doubting himself more than ever.  
  
He had written to the local news station, asking for a tape of the news. He had never received a response. So he wrote to stations in the States, asking for the tapes. There were no replies. And he could no longer speak to Joseph of any of this. He would not listen, and told the Count exactly what he thought.  
  
Truth is, the count had drank that night. He could have been seeing things. He heard "mutants" and immediately thought of the one closest to him that reminded him of this. Of course, his lost son. Lost. Forever. Johann sighed. He was truly just a sad, lonely old man. Who wanted more than life would ever give him.  
  
~&~  
  
Kurt yawned as he stepped through the terminal, his eyes scanning the crowd. That had to have been the longest flight he had ever been on. Not even a good movie playing. It was dreadful. His eyes scanned further, until he spotted the plump, kind face of his mother, and the warm but worn face of his father. He was home. He smiled and hefted his bag onto his shoulder, approaching them.  
  
His mama saw him first, and her face lit up, as she opened her arms and rushed forward. She pulled him up off the ground, almost squeezing the air out of him.  
  
"My baby! My baby is home!" She cried, hugging him tightly. She pushed his out and took a long look at him. "It is such a shock, this watch thing. I don't know where my baby is anymore."  
  
"I'm here mama," Kurt rolled his eyes. His mother hated the holowatch, and wasn't ever quiet about it. "You can see me home, ja?"  
  
She sighed. "Ja ja, ok. But none of this while we are at home, yes? I want my whole son with me."  
  
"Josephine, enough," his Papa stepped forward, pulling Kurt into a hug. "Our son is home. Kurt, I've missed you."  
  
"I've missed you too, Papa," Kurt replied, relaxing into his father's hug.  
  
"Ok, ok, boys, let's get going! Luggage, luggage! And then home!" Mama pulled her two guys with her, leading them toward baggage.  
  
~&~  
  
Ok, Lets see what happens from here, yes?? If anyone wants to see something specific, let me know. I'll see if I can work it in. R&R! 


End file.
